Rev it up
by griff drake
Summary: A song-fic 'bout our beloved boys kickin' some enemy @$$, oh, and if you read now, you'll recieve a special offer of getting to see Heero make a fool of himself!! (in other words, he dances)


Rev it up ****

Rev it up

Author: griff drake

Warnings: I actually can't think of any

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor do I own the song "Rev it Up."

Author's Notes: I'm supposed to be working on a paper for English class, yet, when I'm supposed to be writing about Frued's psychic zones, and "Then Quatre said…" "And Wufei…" and "Like in Gundam Wing when…" keep appearing on my paper, something is wrong. So, I decided to write a little fic instead of turning in my paper only to have my teacher ask who Quatre and Wufei were. Now, I'm sure I could whip up some little reason, but, I chose this instead. Okay, well, I think that's all.

Stormy: Shut up already! They didn't come here to listen to you babble about term papers!

griff: Yes, well then, on with the fic while I "babble" to my muse about manners. 

~ Scene opens in space, our g-boys are in their gundams on one side, OZ troops on the other ~

Rev it up, let it go, don't hold back, let it show

~ Both sides prepare their suits for battle, nervously fidgeting and checking the electronics in their cockpits ~

It's your team, let 'em know, put 'em to the test, let's see who's the best, Rev it up

~ The OZ soldiers expectantly glance towards Zechs in Epyon for their signal to attack as the gundam pilots have their sights locked forward, hands firmly gripping their joysticks ~

Everybody start your suits, line 'em up let's put 'em to the test

~ Suddenly, Zechs nods his head sending his troops forward, weapons readied. Duo grins and gives a loud "Yeehaw!" as the gundam pilots charge towards the oncoming enemies.

Slam the pedal to the floor, 'cause today we're gonna find out who's the best, oh yes, expect nothing less

~ Zechs stays behind, a Taurus on either side of him as the rest of the fleet has shrouded the Gundams in a cloud of gunfire, lasers, and explosions ~

'Cause we've got Heero and Wufei, verses Zechs in the Epyon once again, when battle's hot and heavy, don't you count out Mr. Maxwell, he fights to win

~ Zechs smirks slightly at the sight of the Gundams lost in the cloud of his troops ~

'Till the end, Rev it up, let it go, don't hold back, let it show, it's your team, let 'em know

~ Suddenly, Zechs' smile turns upside down as the five brave warriors appear in the wreckage of suits. Wufei spins his trident around, then points it towards Epyon as the Gundams take off towards it ~

Drive it on the edge, Gundams pull ahead, Rev it up, when the prize is the Earth, oh man, you're sure to feel the heat

~ Just when the boys are about to reach Zechs, about 100 more suits appear to defend their leader. Duo frowns and swears, but an encouraging word from Quatre sends the pilots forward once more ~

And when Quatre's goin' zero, with power that never ends, you're on your feet, it's warp speed

~ The boys are slicing through the enemy suits like a hot knife to butter, a confident gleam shining in their eyes. ~

Durmail, Quinze, Treize I gotta warn ya, outer space is crazed, and if you think Heero'll scare ya , just try to defeat Mr. Trowa Barton, to set the pace, oh yea in space

~ The boys once again stand in front of Zechs, all enemy suits defeated except for Epyon. Zechs bows his head in defeat, but can't help but smile at the power of these five magnificent warriors. Wufei growls and is about to send Zechs to his death, but Heero stops him. Wufei blinks, then sighs and nods as Zechs vanishes off into the darkness of space. ~

Rev it up, let it go, raise your hands, let it show, it's your team, let 'em know

~ The Gundam pilots are back on Earth, standing together on a runway, all dressed in leather pilot suits and black sunglasses. Duo grins and flips his glasses over his eyes, then begins dancing to the music. Wufei rolls his eyes but can't help but smile. Quatre smiles and laughs as Trowa smiles too. Heero then does something completely out of the ordinary. He steps forward, pushes Duo out of the way, and begins dancing as well. The other pilots stand there in complete and utter amazement, then all break out laughing. Heero gives them all puzzled glances, then begins laughing as well. ~

Drive it on the edge, Gundams pull ahead, G-boys rock, Rev it up, G-boys rock

~End~

griff- (Still lecturing the little black and white cabbit) *glances up and smiles* Oh, well, I'm glad I got that out. Only, I'm still not in a term paper mood. Oh well, who is? Any-hoo, Iknow that wasn't too much, but I'd still appreciate any reviews! ^-^ Ja ne minna! (goes back to lecturing Stormy) So you see, please and thank you are extremely important words, as I learned at that club in New York,….

griff- Oh, one more thing before you leave, I'm still working on my Fic For G-Wing Fanfic Authors, though, it's still not too late to contribute suggestions!


End file.
